Kicked in the Chest
by Jukebox Junker
Summary: Sam got arrested for something petty and stupid, so she calls her best friend to come bail her out. Carly's POV.


I had an idea for a little drabble about what might happen if Sam got arrested and Carly was the one phone call to come bail her out. Here it goes.

Inspirations: 1901 - Phoenix

* * *

Kicked in the Chest

The most dreaded phone call I could ever possibly get had come at the worst possible time. We were still the best of friends, but we had decided against anything more than that. Though we occasionally fooled around, still. It was hard not to do that when it came to Sam. I think I might be in love with her, but I don't know. I feel so lost right now.

I was in the middle of a very amazing make-out with one of my college friends, Brewer, when I felt my cell phone vibrating in my pocket. Of course, Brewer smirked to me, making some brash comment that made my cheeks grow hot.

"No, it's Sam." I mumbled back, catching his lips briefly with my own before climbing off of him. We were in his dorm room, which was two floors down from mine. We had been studying for our English test the next day, but ahh fuck it. Kissing was more fun.

"I got arrested," She told me when I answered the phone. I hugged my stomach with my free arm, listening to her rant on and on about how she was taken away to jail for the next few days or so, all because she didn't get bacon on her sandwich at Subway. I sighed, threading my fingers through my hair. She made me so happy sometimes. "You're smiling." I heard her say and I was pulled back to reality.

"Of course I'm smiling. You got in trouble over bacon. How much is your bail?" I asked. I had a little bit of money, but I hoped she wouldn't wipe my savings account dry.

"Only like three hundred bucks. But I can pay you back right away... I got paid yesterday." She told me. Unlike me, Sam didn't have the grades to get into college. She was still living at home, with her mom and occasionally crashing in my dorm room and squeezing into my tiny bed with me, and working a lot. She has two jobs. I'm really proud of her. I think that she's going to go to one of those technical schools when she can afford it more and get some kind of degree. But I don't know. I'm not Sam. I'm not sitting in jail over bacon. Bacon!

"Okay. What jail are you in?" She told me where she was and I nodded, looking around in his dorm room. Where did I put my keys. "I'll see you soon, Sam."

When I started walking back to Brewer's bed, he looked at me with a slight frown, holding my keys in his hand. "Come on, Brew. She's my best friend and she needs me right now." I was pleading with him, with my voice and my eyes. His blue eyes reminded me so much of Sam's though. I missed the way my lips tingled after I kissed her, or the way every single one of my synapses was on fire when she touched my skin.

"She's so much more than you're best friend, though." He countered, his voice deep and smooth. When it came to looks and voice and everything, he was almost the exact opposite of Sam. He had short dark hair; he was a skinny "emo" kid, in all honesty, but he was a very sweet guy. He was always nice. He was also a theater tech major, so he got me into some of the college plays and musicals for free, by slipping me some tickets. He had never met Sam, but he met Freddie and he insisted I date Freddie or himself. I wasn't keen on either choice; my heart was with someone else, someone a lot blonder.

"I won't take too long, I promise." He was a lot taller than me when he finally stood up, so instead of catching his lips like I would have done, I wrapped my arms around him. He did the same to me and lifted me off my feet, catching my lips. I kept the kiss brief. His lips tasted like potato chips and day old bread. It was an interesting taste, but ... it just wasn't the same as Sam. "I'll call you." I replied, grabbing my keys from his hands, breaking away, and heading for the door.

It was a little over twenty minutes until I climbed out of my car and walked into the county jail office. I handed over the amount of cash required for Sam's bail money and the police man nodded to me gently, processing the money and whatnot. He told me he would go get Sam and I sat down in one of the waiting chairs. They were stiff, hard, and not meant to be sat in very long. Ugh. I hate uncomfortable chairs.

About five minutes later, I looked up when I heard a door open and I locked eyes with Sam. She and I shared a smile for some time, until I was able to hug her close. She had her face buried in my shoulder and I leaned into her hair. She smelled like mold and feet. But I didn't care. I had my Sam within my grasp.

"Why did you have to want bacon on your sandwich?" I asked into her hair, and she chuckled against me.

"Because I'm Sam and I love bacon," But I knew she loved me more than bacon. There were some things that just couldn't go unchecked. I pulled back a little and rested my hands on her shoulders, examining her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, holding her face in my hands for a moment or two, ensuring she had no bruises or blemishes on her face. Her gorgeous face.

"I was just kicked in the chest in the damn holding cell. But I'm fine..." She had been breathing a little awkwardly. "I hate being in a holding cell with the scum of the earth for all of three hours and freaking out because someone touched me."

At that last statement of hers, I hugged her close to me again, closing my eyes. I heard her mumble something about getting something to eat and I just rolled my eyes. Typical Sam, always hungry and never with a full stomach.

"Let's go to McDonalds." I suggested. No Subway for her for awhile.

* * *

I hope that was all right. Reviews are loved!


End file.
